The Winter Wonder
by VickyT36
Summary: Nick and Judy's newest case involves looking into the disappearance of four tiger sisters. As they dig deeper into it, they discover that this case is much bigger than they thought. Involving poisoning, and abuse they not only have a case to solve, but a family to save.
1. Christmas Surprises

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another Zootopia fanfic, also this is a continuation story to author Hyaku-Legger's Zootopia stories, which are really good by the way, and all characters that weren't in the movie belong to that author, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Christmas Surprises**

It was December 10th, and in Zootopia everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Decorations were hung, evergreen trees were being bought, stores were packed, and everyone was in good mood.

Animals had put aside their prejudices, and were being kind to each other and showing the Christmas spirit. At the Zootopia Police Department, Chief Bogo was just dismissing his officers.

"Well good job, everyone. Every troublemaker has been caught and locked up, just in time for Christmas. I'll expect you all to be back here ready to work on January 3rd. Dismissed, and Merry Christmas." he said.

Everyone cheered and howled as their Christmas vacation finally started. "Let's get going, Carrots." said Nick Wilde, to his partner, and girlfriend, Judy Hopps. They left the briefing room, and on the way out, they passed by Clawhauser's desk.

He was just packing up his stuff for the holiday. "Hey, Clawhauser, looking forward to Christmas?" asked Judy. "You know it, I'm going to visit my mom for the holiday, I can't wait to see her." he said.

"That sounds great." said Nick. "What are you two lovebirds doing?" asked Clawhauser. "We're going to Bunny Burrow to spend Christmas with my family." explained Judy. "Well, have a great time, and Merry Christmas." said Clawhauser.

As the two left, they spotted two more of their friends, couple Amber Latrans and Garth O'Possom. Amber, a coyote worked at a forensic analyst for the ZPD, and Garth worked as an IT specialist also for the ZPD.

"Merry Christmas guys." said Nick. "Merry Christmas guys, leaving for Bunny Burrow tomorrow?" asked Amber. "Yep, can't wait to get there." said Nick. "Wish we could go, but Amber and I are spending our first Christmas together in Tundratown." said Garth.

"Yep, we'll have a real white Christmas." said Amber. "Sounds romantic." said Judy. "It will be, say hi to everyone for us." said Garth, as the two left. "Will do." said Nick. Out in the parking lot, they got into Judy's car, and rode home.

She dropped Nick off at his apartment. "I'll pick you up in the morning around 6:30, so be ready." she said. "I will be, see you tomorrow, Carrots." said Nick, and he placed a peck on her cheek, which Judy returned.

That night, they each packed their suitcases and presents, and they were ready for their trip.

The next morning, Judy drove up to Nick's apartment, and saw Nick standing outside waiting for her. "Morning, Nick." she said, getting out of the car. "And good morning to you too." said Nick, as he kissed her.

After the two loaded Nick's stuff in, they got in the car, and drove off to the train station. Once there, they parked their car, got their things, and went into the station. They gave their tickets to the teller, and boarded the train.

They found some seats by the window, and took them. Soon the train left the station, and the two sat back and enjoyed the ride. When they got into the country, they saw that the fields were covered in a thick blanket of snow.

"Better put on our gear." said Judy. "Right." agreed Nick. They reached into their carry on bags, and put on their coats, hats, and scarfs. Then they arrived at the Bunny Burrow train station, which was covered in snow.

And two bunnies, Judy's parents Stu and Bonnie Hopps were waiting for them. The train stopped, and the two got off to meet them. "Mom, Dad." said Judy, setting her bags down and running to them.

"Hello sweetie, great to see you." said Bonnie. "Hey, Jude the Dude." said Stu, as the two hugged her. When they let go of her, they turned to Nick. "Hey, Mr. Hopps, Mrs. Hopps, Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas, Nick." said Bonnie. "Great to see you Nick." said Stu. Nick and Judy collected their bags, and they all got into the car, and Stu drove off to the Hopps' Farm. "So how's the town doing?" asked Judy.

They remembered the last they were there in the fall where crops were destroyed by Terra Firm Inc, and many families were left in financial trouble. "The town's doing great, the funding we made has helped lots of families." said Bonnie.

"That's good to hear." said Nick. As they drove, they saw kids were playing in the snow, making snow bunnies and throwing snowballs, and many of the buildings were decorated with lights. Finally they reached the farm.

The house was decorated with red and green lights, a wreath was on the front door, and snow bunnies were in the front yard. As soon as Nick and Judy stepped into the house, they were swarmed by Judy's younger siblings.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." said Judy. "Happy Holidays, folks." said Nick. "Okay, guys, let Uncle Nick and Judy catch their breath." said Bonnie. They took their bags upstairs to their rooms, Nick went to the guest room, and Judy went to her sisters' room.

Once they were settled in, the family fun began. Stu with Nick's help brought in the Christmas tree, and put it up in the living room. Together the whole family started decorating it. They filled it with colorful balls, candy canes, angels, lights, and old family ornaments.

"Now it's time for the final ornament, the star." said Bonnie, holding a gold star ornament. "Nick, would you like to do the honors?" she asked. "I'd be honored." said Nick, and he took the star, and placed it on top of the tree.

Stu plugged in the plug, and the whole tree lit up, looking beautiful. That evening after a dinner of vegetable casserole, there was a knock at the door. Bonnie opened the door, to see Gideon Grey.

"Hello, Mrs. Hopps." he said. "Hi, Mr. Grey come in. Everyone, Mr. Grey's here." she said. Gideon was greeted by everyone, when he walked in. "What brings you here, Gideon?" asked Stu. "Just dropping off some Christmas cookies for you all." said Gideon, giving the box of cookies to him.

"Thanks, Gid." Said Stu.

* * *

The next day the family was getting ready for their annual family Christmas photo. For the picture, they were going to be wearing cute fuzzy Christmas sweaters.

"So you ready for the picture, Nick?" asked Judy, as she fixed the sweater she was wearing, which was purple with snowflakes on it. "I'm gonna be in the picture?" he asked.

"Of course you are, you're part of the family." said Stu, wearing a green sweater. "But I don't have a sweater." said Nick. "Now you do." said Bonnie, giving him a blue sweater with snowball on it.

"Hey thanks, did you knit this?" asked Nick. "Me and with the help of some of the girls." said Bonnie, referring to Judy's younger sisters. "Well, it's great, I'll change, and be ready for the picture in no time." said Nick.

After changing the whole family gathered in the living room, and Stu got the camera ready. "All right, set the timer, and there." he said, and he quickly got into his place next to Bonnie. "Everyone say, Christmas."

"CHRISTMAS!" everyone said, and the camera flashed. "Great, picture everyone." said Bonnie, when the picture was developed. And everyone went back to their business, playing and getting presents ready.

Over the next few days presents piled up under the trees, dessert every night consisted of cookies and hot chocolate. Outside Judy and Nick participated in snow fort making, snowball fights, and ice skating on the frozen lake.

Then the 24th came, which made all the little bunnies excited. "It's going to take a miracle to get the kids to bed tonight." said Bonnie, as she collected dishes from breakfast. "Don't worry, Mrs. Hopps, I'll help tire them out." said Nick, as he helped put the dishes away.

So all day the Hopps family plus Nick visited their neighbors, played, and went on a sleigh ride. That night, Nick read the younger bunnies a Christmas bedtime story. "And he said, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Nick finished.

He looked down, and saw that all the kids were yawning and sleepy-eyed. "Okay, kids bedtime." said Stu. The kids didn't argue, and just went upstairs to their bedrooms. Nick got up from the couch, and noticed Judy wasn't around.

"Looking for someone, she's outside." said Stu. Nick walked to the back door, and while he walked Mrs. Hopps handing him two mugs of hot chocolate with whip cream. He found Judy sitting on the steps to the back door.

"Care for some company?" asked Nick, taking a seat beside her. "(Chuckles), sure." said Judy, taking one of the mugs of hot chocolate. The two sat in silence for a while taking in the feeling Christmas Eve brought.

"Isn't the feeling Christmas brings great?" asked Judy. "It is, it's much better when you have someone to share it with." agreed Nick. The two finished their hot chocolate, and then went back inside to go to bed.

The next morning was pure joy. All the bunnies were in the living room tearing open presents. Everyone loved their presents, the girls got things like clothes, make-up, dolls, and jewelry. The guys got clothes, sports stuff, video games, and toy cars.

"Here Nick, from me." said Judy, handing him a small box. "Thanks." said Nick. He unwrapped the box, and opened it to reveal a silver watch. "Great, just what I needed. Thanks, Carrots." said Nick.

"Glad you like it." said Judy. "Here's one from me." said Nick, giving her a small sized box. She opened it, and in it was a gold necklace with a carrot charm. "Nick, it's beautiful." "I thought you'd like it, it just said Judy." said Nick.

 **That's chapter 1, PLZ REVIEW, and like I said I got this idea from author Hyaku-Legger's stories**


	2. The Bank Sisters

**Chapter 2: The Bank Sisters  
**

While Nick and Judy were having the time of their lives in Bunny Burrow, just on the outskirts of Zootopia where the rich mammals kept their second houses, four young tiger girls weren't exactly living the good life.

They were the Bank sisters, the oldest was Tammy at age fourteen. Theresa was the second oldest at twelve, there was Tessa who was ten, and the youngest was Toni who was six.

It was the day after Christmas, and at the moment they were asleep in the basement of their second mansion. Then the girls' alarm clock woke them up. Tammy turned it off, and yawned and stretch.

"Morning, girls." she said. "Hey, Tammy." said Theresa, putting on her glasses. "Morning all." said Tessa. "Good morning." said Toni. "Well we better get cleaned up." said Tammy. The girls got off of their portable mattress beds, and went to the bathroom.

They washed their faces and brushed their teeth, but it was hard because it wasn't a real bathroom, but half a bathroom, and then they got dressed. Tammy wore a pink t-shirt, blue capris, and a pink headband.

Theresa wore a long sleeved turquoise shirt, and black pants. Tessa wore a yellow tank top, a jean skirt with black leggins and a yellow ribbon belt. And Toni wore a short-sleeved purple dress and a dark purple bow on her head.

After they were done dressing, they heard the door to the basement unlock, and heavy footsteps came down the stairs. Then a tall tiger appeared wearing jeans and a red short sleeved shirt. It the was girls uncle, Jonas Banks.

"You girls ready?" he asked. "Yes, Uncle Jonas." they all said. "Good, now up those stairs, there's work to be done." Jonas ordered. "Okay." they all said, and they went upstairs. First they stopped into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

After pulling out some eggs, bread, cheese, fruits, vegetables, juice, and coffee they got right to work on breakfast for their aunt and uncle. Tammy made omelettes, Theresa made toast, Tessa chopped the fruits and veggies, and Toni set the table and poured the juice.

By the time they were done, had put all the food on the table, their aunt, Ruby came in. She wore an expensive pink blouse, and black skirt. "I see you brats got breakfast ready on time today." she said rudely.

"What do you want us to do now, Aunt Ruby?" asked Tammy. "First let your uncle and I finish our breakfast." said Ruby, as Jonas came into the kitchen. The two sat down and ate, while the girls just watched, feeling hungry themselves.

"Um...Uncle Jonas, Aunt Ruby?" asked Theresa quietly. "What?" asked Jonas drinking his coffee. "I don't suppose we could have some breakfast too?" asked Tessa. "Oh, we didn't forget you girls. Your breakfast's in the fridge." said Ruby.

The girls felt a little excited as they hurried over to the refrigerator. When they opened it, their excitement turned to disappointment when they saw that all that was left for them was some moldy pieces of bread.

But they were hungry, so they took the bread, tore off the mold and ate it. Once Jonas and Ruby finished, the girls received their chores for the day. "Well girls there's a lot that needs done today." said Jonas.

"That's right. The kitchen needs cleaning, there's laundry that needs to be done, the living room needs vacuuming, all the bathrooms need cleaning, and so do the bedrooms upstairs." said Ruby.

"Yes, Aunt Ruby." said the girls. "Good, we'll be lounging around the pool, and don't even think about bothering us." said Jonas, as he and Ruby went outside. "Let's get to work, girls." said Tammy.

* * *

All day the girls mopped, scrubbed, swept, vacuumed, and dusted. They'd finished downstairs, and went to clean the upstairs. After they finished cleaning the bathrooms, they came to the bedrooms.

When they came to four doors, they felt a twinge of sadness, because those were once their rooms. "Let's just clean them and get out." said Theresa. Each of them went into their old room, and shut the door behind them.

Toni looked around, what was once her room was now Ruby's design studio, filled with manikins, clothes designs, and a sewing machine. Tessa's old room was now Jonas' workout room, filled with barbells and weights.

What was once Theresa's room was now Ruby's woman cave, and Tammy's old room was Jonas' man cave. They finished cleaning, and went downstairs to see that their aunt and uncle still by the pool.

"Hey, girls, why don't we sneak a snack while Mr. and Mrs. Bossy are still outside?" suggested Tessa. "Are you crazy, we're not allowed to do anything without their permission first." said Theresa.

"Look, they're outside, plus I'll be quick." said Tessa. "Be careful, Tess." said Toni. Tessa snuck into the kitchen, opened the pantry, and quickly grabbed a few cookies, and put them in her skirt pockets, but before she could grab anything else, someone stomped on her tail.

She turned out to see her uncle. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" roared Jonas. "I-I was just..." "You know you're not allowed to eat, unless we say so." said Ruby meanly. "B-but..."

Jonas then grabbed Tessa by the wrist very tightly, and dragged her out of the kitchen, and Ruby followed. "Come on you three." said Jonas to his other nieces, as he dragged Tessa to the basement.

The girls slowly followed knowing what was going to happen. Down in the basement, Jonas beat the girls with a broom, and his fists, while Ruby watched in the doorway, smirking.

When he finished, the two went upstairs locking the door behind them. "You girls okay?" asked Tammy, as she rubbed her hurt shoulder. "My side hurts, but I think I'm okay." said Theresa.

"My wrist hurts and so does my foot, but I'll be okay." said Tessa. Toni sniff as tears formed in her eyes. "He didn't hurt you too bad did he Toni?" asked Tammy. "I want Mommy and Daddy." said Toni.

"Come on, Toni. It's okay, here." said Tessa, taking the cookies out of her pockets. "You managed to get us something to eat." said Theresa. "Yeah, make them last, I get to feeling we're not getting dinner tonight." said Tessa, as she passed them out.

She was right, they weren't let out of the basement all day, and they weren't fed. That night the girls were lying awake in their beds. "What are we gonna do?" asked Toni. "I don't know." said Tammy.

"Well we can't stay in this situation." said Theresa. "Yeah, who knows what'll happen to us." said Tessa, looking at her wrist which was swelling. "I wish Bridget was here, she'd help us." said Toni.

Then an idea popped into Tammy's head. "Girls, I have an idea, we'll send a message to Bridget, and tell her we need help." she said. Her sisters' eyes brightened with excitement. "That's a great idea." said Theresa.

"She'll be able to help." said Tessa. "When do we write it?" asked Toni. "Right now." said Tammy, getting up from her bed. The girls got a pencil and paper an started writing their letter.

* * *

The next morning, when Jonas and Ruby got the girls up for their chores, the girls put their plan into action. Tammy hid the note in her pocket so her aunt and uncle wouldn't find it.

While Theresa cleaned up the office, she found an envelope and stamp. Toni kept an eye out for the mail truck, while her older sister filled out the letter. "Girls, it's coming." whispered Toni. They made sure the two were out by the pool, and the girls snuck out.

After the mail carrier put their mail in the box, the girls gave him their letter, which he took, and drove off. Now the girls could only hope, Bridget could help them.

 **That's chapter 2, PLZ review**


	3. Taking the Case

**Chapter 3: Taking the Case  
**

On January 3rd, Nick and Judy made their way back to their jobs at the ZPD. When they walked into the building, they saw that Clawhauser was back at his desk. "Morning, Clawhauser." said Judy. "Happy New Year." said Nick.

"Oh, hey guys. How was your holiday break?" Clawhauser asked. "It was great." answered Judy. "If only it lasted longer." said Nick. "Yeah, but there's always going to be lives to save and baddies to put away." said Clawhauser.

"We better get to the bull pen, see you later, Clawhauser." said Judy, as they walked on. "See you." Clawhauser said back. In the bull pen Nick and Judy took their seats up front, and after a couple of minutes, Chief Bogo came in.

"All right, listen up." he said, and everyone got quiet. "First of all welcome back, Happy New Year, hope you had a nice time off, all that small talk. Now down to business."

"It sounds like you had a nice time off too sir." Nick wisecracked. "Quiet, Wilde!" snapped Bogo. The other officers snickered, and then Chief Bogo continued. "Officers Snarlov, Higgins, Wolford, Rainforest District. Grizzoli, Fangmyer, Delgato, Tundratown. Hopps, Wilde patrol in Sahara Square." said Bogo.

The officers understood their duties, and went to their destinations. In Sahara Square, the two parked in a shady spot, and went patrolling the district. After about an hour walking, the two treated themselves to some ice cream.

"There's nothing like a nice scoop of ice cream." said Nick, taking a bite out of his strawberry ice cream cup. "Couldn't have said it better myself." agreed Judy, as she licked her vanilla ice cream cone.

Just when they finished their treat, they heard a commotion over at a pizza parlor. They went over to investigate, and saw that a camel and an armadillo were wearing ski masks and holding tasers had taken hostages in the parlor.

"Nobody move!" shouted the camel. "Please, don't hurt us." said a patron, covering her young son. "No one will get hurt, as long as you hand over your wallets, valuables, and empty that cash register." said the armadillo.

"We'll do it, just don't hurt anyone." said the owner. Nick and Judy looked at each other, and nodded, they burst into the parlor. "Freeze, ZPD!" yelled Judy, as she and Nick pulled out their stun guns.

"Stay back!" yelled the armadillo. "One wrong move or someone's gonna get fried." threatened the camel. "Drop the weapons, get down on the floor, and put your paws behind your head." said Nick.

The two didn't, they pointed their tasers at them. Before the two could get electrocuted, Nick and Judy used their stun guns on them, and the two fell the ground. Once they were down, they cuffed them.

"Nothing to see hear folks, everything's under control." said Nick. "Yes, go back to your pizza." said Judy. The whole restaurant cheered for them, and the owner thanked them.

* * *

Back in Savanna Central, Nick and Judy had brought the two in. After taking them to booking, Nick and Judy heard a loud voice call their names. "Hopps, Wilde, a moment in my office, please." called Chief Bogo, from upstairs.

The two went upstairs to his office, and when they went in they saw Chief Bogo sitting at his desk, and a middle aged leopard woman. "Miss Walters, these are my finest officers, Officers Hopps and Wilde. Officers this is Bridget Walters." introduced Bogo.

"Hello." said Bridget, shaking hands with the officers. "Hello, what can we do for you?" asked Judy. "Miss Walters was telling me she received a letter in the mail that has her concerned. I told her you two would help her." said Chief Bogo.

"We'd be happy to. Follow us, Miss Walters." said Nick. Bridget did, and Nick and Judy took her down to Nick's cubicle. "So what's this letter you got?" asked Nick. Bridget took out the letter, and gave it to Nick, and he opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Bridget, we're in terrible trouble. Everyday we're hungry, beaten, and locked away. If Mom and Dad are better now, please tell them to come find us. Please help, from Tammy, Theresa, Tessa, and Toni." he read.

"Who're those girls?" asked Judy. "The Bank sisters, the daughters of Marcus and Carrie Banks." explained Bridget. "Marcus and Carrie Banks? The CEO and CFO of Banks Fine Furniture and Appliances?" asked Nick.

"The same." answered Bridget. Banks Fine Furniture and Appliances were a popular furniture and appliance company, and they had many stores all over Zootopia and surrounding areas, which made the Banks very wealthy animals.

"What trouble could the girls be in?" asked Judy. "To be honest I don't know I haven't seen them in two months." said Bridget. "Where are their parents?" asked Nick. "In the hospital, I'm afraid."

"The hospital?" asked Judy confused. "I suppose I should start from the beginning." said Bridget. She made herself comfortable in her seat, and told them everything.

"You see I worked for the Banks as their housekeeper and nanny to their kids. Things were great, and the family was happy, and believe me they were. But then two months ago, Marcus and Carrie started getting sick, then one morning at work they collapsed. They were taken to the hospital, the girls went into the care of their aunt and uncle, and they told me to take some time off." she explained.

"What's their aunt and uncle's name?" asked Nick, as he and Judy wrote down notes. "Marcus' younger brother, Jonas and his wife Ruby." said Bridget with disgust in her voice. "You don't like them?" asked Judy.

"Don't trust them. Whenever they came to visit they wouldn't even acknowledge the girls. All Jonas did was admire Marcus' business empire and money, and all Ruby did was admire Carrie's nice clothes and accessories." said Bridget.

"You think they have something to do with this?" asked Nick. "It wouldn't surprise me. A couple days after the Banks went to the hospital, they were the ones who told me to take some time off. And a couple days after that, I got this in the mail." said Bridget, getting another letter out of her bag.

Judy took it, and read it over. "A pink slip, they fired you." she said. "I know, the next day I go there to talk to them about it, but no one was there." "But why would Jonas and Ruby take them away?" asked Nick.

"This." said Bridget, handing him another piece of paper. "What is this?" he asked. "The Banks' will. Do you think you can find the girls?" asked Bridget. "Don't worry, Miss Walters, we'll find the girls." said Judy.

And with that, Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde had a new case.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. Research and Clues

**Chapter 4: Research and Clues  
**

Before the two started investigating, they decided to find out a little more about the Banks. "Let's see, Marcus Banks started his companies in 1988 which was a major success, married his CFO, Carrie in 1990, and had four daughter from then to now. His companies are booming, their family's great, all in all things were going great for them." said Judy

"Now let's find out a little bit about Jonas and Ruby." said Nick. Judy typed in their names, and information about them popped up. "Let's see, Jonas Banks, the younger brother, works as a construction worker." said Judy.

"Construction worker? I can imagine why he'd be jealous, he's working a blue collar job, while his older brother is making a billion dollar empire." Nick observed."Yeah, and his wife Ruby works at a cosmetic manufacturers company." said Judy.

"Well, now that we know a little more about them, it's time to get some research." said Nick. "And where would that be?" asked Judy. "First we're going to Zootopia General Hospital to check on Mr. and Mrs. Banks, then to the headquarters of Banks' Fine Furniture and Appliances, of course." answered Nick.

Judy got up from her desk, grabbed her carrot pen and notepad, and followed Nick out to the garage. The two drove out to downtown Savanna Central, and came to the hospital. They find out that their doctor was Dr. Morris, a moose.

"Thanks for meeting with us Dr. Morris." said Judy, as she and Nick walked along the moose in a white lab coat. "Not a problem officers, here's their room right here." said Dr. Morris, coming to room 1236.

He opened the door to reveal the tiger couples wearing green hospital gowns, in two separate beds breathing on ventilators. "They're still alive, but a couple weeks ago they went into comas." Dr. Morris explained, as he closed the door.

"What can you tell us about the day they were admitted?" asked Nick. "Let me see, they were brought in straight from work they had both collapsed. They had fevers, constricted pupils, rapid heart rate, and their speech was slurred." Dr. Morris recalled.

"Any other symptoms?" asked Judy. "Hmm, let me see." said Dr. Morris, looking at his clipboard. "Their housekeeper said before they had abdominal pain, coughing, dizziness, and digestion issues. She said they thought it was just the flu."

"And you have no idea what the problem is?" asked Nick. "Unfortunately we don't; their blood tests were clean, no drugs, nothing." "Well thank you for your time, doctor." said Judy, and she and Nick turned to leave.

"Oh, officers?" asked Dr. Morris. Nick and Judy turned around. "Their daughters haven't been by to visit them in a while, are they okay?" "That's what we're hoping." said Nick, and they left the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion, the girls were doing their chores. Tammy was scrubbing the foyer floor, Theresa was cleaning the curtains upstairs, Tessa was washing dishes, and Toni was helping Tessa put them away.

"I hope that letter works." said Theresa to herself. She had just finished one set of curtains, now she was about to start another when she heard her uncle and aunt talking in their bedroom. She decided to listen in.

"Everything is going great, Jonas." said Ruby. "I know, sooner or later my dear brother and his sweetheart will be out of the picture for good, then I'll take over this empire he built." said Jonas.

"Oh, I can hardly wait. I can see it now, going to country clubs every weekend, buying designer clothes and accessories, going out to eat at only the best restaurants. Jonas you're making me really happy." said Ruby.

"I told you I'd get the life you deserved back." Jonas replied. Theresa continued listening, until she heard footsteps, and she quickly went back to cleaning the curtains. "You be sure to get all the dust off, Theresa." snapped Ruby.

"Yes, Aunt Ruby." Theresa replied. Back in the basement Theresa told her sisters about what she heard. "He said that Mom and Dad will be out of the picture soon?" asked Tammy. "That's what I heard." said Theresa.

"But what could that mean?" asked Tessa, as she wrapped a sheet around her hurt wrist. "I don't know but it can't be good." answered Theresa. "What are we gonna do?" asked Toni worried.

"The only thing we can do is hope that letter works." said Tammy.

* * *

Back with Nick and Judy they had just arrived at the headquarters of Banks' Fine Furniture and Appliances, and they were talking to Ms. Stripes, the secretary (a zebra).

"Mr. and Mrs. Banks are great bosses. They're kind, friendly, and fair. They say we're all a big family here." she said. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the days before they got sick?" asked Nick.

"I can't, but you should talk to Mr. and Mrs. Banks' personal assistant, Jarvis Newton. He's on the tenth floor." said Ms. Stripes. Nick and Judy rode the elevator up to the 10th floor, and met with Jarvis Newton (an armadillo) in his office.

"Well, things were going smoothly before they got sick, profits were up, sales were going good, and everything was great." he explained. "Have you ever met Mr. Banks' brother, Jonas?" asked Judy.

"I have unfortunately." said Jarvis. "I take it you don't like him?" asked Nick. "Nobody around here does. Mr. Banks gave him a temporary job here one time, drove everyone crazy. Bossed people around, walked around like he was the boss."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Newton." said Judy. "Oh, and officers if you could find out when Mr. and Mrs. Banks will be back, it would be a big help to all of us here." "We'll try our best." said Nick, and the two left.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. Saving a Family

**Chapter 5: Saving a Family  
**

Back at the police station, Nick and Judy were at her cubicle, going to the clues they had found. "So, Jonas and Ruby were obviously jealous of Marcus and Carrie's lifestyle, so they must have something to do with this." said Judy.

"No question, but something's bugging me." said Nick. "What would that be?" Judy asked. "How could Marcus and Carrie get sick at the exact same time, but their kids don't get sick at all?"

"Yeah, that is strange. Coming from a large family whenever one person got sick, three others caught it." Judy agreed. Then Nick got deep in thought. "I know that look, Slick. What're you thinking?"

"First, I need to make a quick call." said Nick. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hello, Miss Walters, this is Officer Wilde. I was just wondering, up until Marcus and Carrie got sick, did Jonas and Ruby ever cook anything?" said Nick over the phone.

"Uh huh, I see. Well thank you, yes we're making good process. Yes, have a nice day, Miss Walters." said Nick, and he hung up. "What's up?" asked Judy. "Miss Walters said that before the couple got sick, Jonas had been giving them a new kind of protein shakes." he said.

The two were silent for a moment, then they gave each other a knowing smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Judy asked him. "You know it." Nick answered back. After looking up one more piece of information, they went back into their squad car, and drove out to the Banks' mansion.

When they got there, they picked the lock and went inside. "Gee, the Banks sure know how to live." said Nick, as he looked around the mansion. "And let's hope we get lucky in the kitchen." said Judy.

They went to the kitchen, and started looking around for any clues. Since Marcus and Carrie got sick at the same time, and Ruby had introduced them to some protein shake, maybe she'd slipped something in it.

"Ah ha." said Judy, looking in the pantry. "You got something?" asked Nick. "Yep, look at this." Judy, holding a container. "Chocolate protein shake mix. Nice work, Carrots." complimented Nick.

So the two took the mix back to the ZPD, to have Amber analyze it.

* * *

In the forensics lab, Amber was analyzing the shake mix. "Hmm." said Amber, as she looked at the list of ingredients she'd printed off the computer from the analysis. "What hmm?" asked Judy.

"There's standard stuff in here, except there are traces of eucalyptus in the mix." Amber explained. "Eucalyptus, that stuff's really poisonous." said Nick. "Yes it is, symptoms include fever, constricted pupils, rapid heart rate, abdominal pain, coughing, dizziness, and digestion issues."

"Those are the exact same symptoms that Marcus and Carrie had." said Judy. "But how did eucalyptus get in protein shake mix?" asked Amber. "Wait a minute, Ruby Banks works at a cosmetic manufactures, and eucalyptus is used for sorts of products." said Nick.

"So Ruby supplied the poison." said Judy. "And Jonas made sure they ingested it. Amber please tell me there's a cure. Two lives are at stake." said Nick. "Don't worry, there is." answered Amber.

Nick and Judy told Amber to call Zootopia General Hospital, and ask for Dr. Morris, and tell them that Marcus and Ruby Banks had been poisoned by eucalyptus. "Now we just have to find their daughters." said Nick.

"Right, hey do we still have that letter Miss Walters gave us?" asked Judy. "Yeah, it's still in my cubicle." Nick answered. They went back to the cubicle, and looked at the address on the envelope. "3489 Kapok Lane." read Judy.

"That's on the outskirts of Zootopia." said Nick. "We're gonna need back up and a warrant." said Judy. After getting their warrant, and some back up, they all drove out to their destination.

* * *

Back at the house, the girls were in the basement after finishing more of their chores. "Well, at least we have a moment to ourselves." said Tammy. "At least." agreed Tessa. Suddenly, the door burst open and they heard heavy footsteps came down the stairs.

They all looked up, and saw their aunt and uncle coming down, they quickly got up and lined up. "Girls, what is this?" asked Ruby angrily. She held up a pair of white slacks. "Uh, your white pants?" asked Toni quietly.

"No, they're my white slacks I found in the dryer. You know my pants don't go in the dryer! Who did the laundry!?" she snapped. The girls stayed quiet, not wanting to be beaten again. "So you're not talking, Jonas do your thing." said Ruby.

Jonas cracked his knuckles, as he slowly walked towards the girls, they were paralyzed with fear, and they huddled together and closed their eyes. While all that was going on, the cops had just arrived at the mansion.

Judy rang the doorbell and pounded on the door. When no one answered, Officer Higgins broke down the door, and they all burst in. They looked all over the house, with their tasers ready, then when Judy came to the basement door, she put her ear against it.

She heard punching, screaming, kicking, and grunting, so she signaled the others officers over. Nick opened the door, and he and the others went down into the basement. "Freeze, ZPD!" yelled Nick.

Jonas and Ruby turned around shock, the girls looked up, they were beaten and bruised. "Let the girls go, and get down on your paws and knees." said Judy. "You all stay back!" yelled Jonas. "Let the girls go." said Officer Wolford.

"I said back off!" "Last chance." said Judy. Jonas was about to lunge at them, but Judy tasered him, and down he went. "Jonas!" yelled Ruby, running over to her husband. She was quickly cuffed by Officer Delgato.

While the two tigers were being arrested, Nick and Judy went over to the girls. "Tammy, Theresa, Tessa, and Toni Banks I presume?" asked Nick. "Yes." answered Tammy weakly. "We'll be your rescuers today." said Judy.

Everything was happening so fast, the girls weren't exactly sure what was happening, but one thing they did know was that they were finally free from their uncle and aunt.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review and comment**


	6. Reunited

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

The girls were taken to Zootopia General Hospital, and were admitted to the rooms next to their parents. Tammy and Theresa were in 1237, and Tessa and Toni were in 1238. Dr. Morris and some nurses examined them.

They were diagnosed with bumps, bruises, malnutrition, fractures, and Tessa's broken wrist would require surgery, which meant they were going to be there for a while. But the girls didn't mind, the hospital was much better than a basement.

Amber had gotten a hold of Dr. Morris and told him that Mr. and Mrs. Banks had been poisoned with eucalyptus. Now knowing what the cause of the illnesses, Dr. Morris was able to administer the antidote just in time.

A day later after receiving the antidote, they finally woke up, and were taken off the ventilators, they were both woozy and confused on what had happened. Later that day Nick and Judy came by, when they finally came out of their lethargic state.

"Mr. and Mrs. Banks, these are Officers Hopps and Wilde, they've come to talk to you." said Dr. Morris. "Sir, ma'am glad to see you're doing well." said Nick. "Officers, I hope you can tell us what's going on." said Marcus.

"Yes, the last thing I remember was passing out at work." said Carrie. "And where are our girls?" asked Marcus. "Well, we should start from the beginning." said Judy. They explained that Jonas and Ruby had poisoned them eucalyptus in their shake mix.

"THEY WHAT!?" cried Marcus in disbelief. "But why?" asked Carrie. "They wanted you out of the way so Jonas could take over your companies." explained Nick. "But what about our daughters?" asked Marcus.

Nick and Judy slightly cringed at each, this was going to be the toughest part. "Well..." started Judy. About two minutes later, it was like a massive earthquake shook the hospital. "WHAT!" they both roared.

"Where are they, I need to see them." said Carrie, as she tried to get out of bed, but Nick and Judy stopped her. "Mrs. Banks, Dr. Morris says you have to take it easy for a while." said Judy.

"Besides your daughters are fine now, they're in the rooms right next door." added Nick. "I want to see them right now." barked Marcus. "We'll see if they're up." said Nick, and he and Judy went to go get them.

Nick saw Tammy was watching TV, while Theresa read a magazine, and Judy saw that Tessa was adjusting the strap on the sling the doctor gave her to help her arm, and Toni drawing in a coloring book.

"Girls, your parents would like to see you." they both said. Excited, the girls got out of bed in their pajamas and hurried to their parents room. The minute they stepped in, it was like a magical rainbow of happiness had just burst into the sky.

The couple hugged their daughters, and the girls hugged them back. Seeing the reunion warmed Nick and Judy's hearts. "Thank you, Officers." said Carrie. "Just doing our jobs, Mrs. Banks." said Nick.

"Did you find our letter?" asked Toni to the two. "Your nanny, Bridget got your letter, and she came to us." said Judy. "I told you guys the letter would work." said Tammy. "But there's still something that concerns me." said Theresa.

"What's that?" asked Nick. "I overheard Uncle Jonas telling Aunt Ruby that he was going to get her the life she deserved back." she said. "I can answer that." said Nick.

He explained that he and Judy had done some research and find out that Ruby came from a wealthy family, and was going to receive a three million dollar trust when she turned twenty-one, but when she did her family went bankrupt and lost all their money.

"But also I have to ask, why did you two have them in your will?" asked Judy. "What, we never had Jonas and Ruby in our will." protested Marcus. "Well, in this copy of the will that Bridget gave us it says that if something were to happen to you two, you'd leave Jonas in charge, and both he and Ruby would gain custody of the girls, and be in charge of their trust funds." she said.

"Let me see that." said Marcus referring the piece of paper. He and Carrie looked it over. "This isn't right." said Carrie. "We both agreed that if anything happened to us, we'd leave our company to our assistant Jarvis Newton, and the girls would go into the custody of Bridget." said Marcus.

"Well it looks like Jonas and Ruby made some changes to the will in case anyone got curious." said Nick. "Where are they anyway, I have a few words for my brother." said Marcus. "And I have to give Ruby a piece of my mind." said Carrie.

"That won't be necessary, both are currently in jail, and with the severity of these crimes they'll be locked up for a long time." said Nick. The Banks family thanked the officers once again, and before they left, they looked back on the family.

They were so happy to be back together again.

About three weeks later things were getting to be back to normal for the Banks family. After getting discharged from the hospital, they moved back into their mansion, hired Bridget back, Marcus and Carrie went back to work.

And the girls went back to school. Jonas and Ruby were given life sentences, which made the family extremely relieved and happy. One afternoon Nick and Judy were writing up some case reports, when Clawhauser told them they had visitors.

"Send them back." Said Nick. A couple minutes later, they looked up to see Bridget with Tammy, Tessa, Theresa, and Toni. "Hey girls." Said Judy. "Hi Officers, we realized we never thanked you personally for helping us." Said Tammy.

"So I brought them by." Explained Bridget. "Well your very welcome girls. Tessa how's your wrist feeling?" Asked Nick. "My surgery went well, but I'm going to be wearing this cast for a while." Said Tessa, showing them her pink cast.

"Don't worry, a tough girl like you can handle it." Said Judy. "Would you?" Asked Tessa, holding out her cast covered arm. "It would be our pleasure." Said Nick. They signed her cast, and the girls went on their way.

Nick and Judy smiled as they walked off happily. That's the way things should be, four young girls with not a care or worry in the world.

 **The End plz review**


End file.
